Blinded By Longing
by KnifeAndArrow
Summary: Tegan enjoys a night of alcohol- and drug-induced pleasure with the object of her immoral desire, Sara. Or so she thinks. QUINCEST SMUT. (One-shot)


Hot breath that smells strongly of vodka and orange liqueur creeps up my slender neck as she teases with her lush mouth. Masterful yet gentle hands slither their way into my jean bottoms, leading me to let out a moan of frenzied excitement. Pushing her body, hard, against my own as I struggle with propping myself in an upright position against the wall, she pauses, mouth moving to my ear. "Tell me what you want," she says to me as her other hand playfully dances on my bare waist, "Fucking tell me."

An involuntary gasp escapes from the dark pit of shamelessness dwelling within me, "All of you." I hiss.

I feel my thoughts, although incoherent, ascend further to a euphoric stupor as I look up at the ceiling and then around the room. It is dark – pitch black, almost. The smell of intoxication and budding sex pollutes the aura that envelops the two of us. I take the aroma in, and I can feel her do the same.

She takes out the hand that had managed to house itself near the warm, lusty pool accumulating underneath my black hip-hugging underwear. Violently, she grabs me by my toned and tattooed but weak arms and pushes me carelessly onto the bed. I lay there, writhing in anticipation, and expect her to get on top of me. She does.

The room suddenly spins and I realize that the effect of the small, bright-coloured pill I took is reaching its peak. I close my eyes and relish in the delicious sensation. I slowly open them and watch as her blouse falls to the floor. Immediately, I can make out her figure – curved lines that are the epitome of perfection. Although her face is eclipsed, I know that she smiles cunningly at me. She knows that I'm pleased with what I see.

She takes my hands and brings them to her chest. I acknowledge the naughty gesture as her way of telling me that tonight, she wants me to take over. I oblige without second thought. Her skin is smooth, and its warmth just right. It almost feels as if my hands are being dipped in cream. I begin to knead her soft, flawless breasts – both fitting perfectly in each hand that eagerly cups them. She cries out as my thumbs press on her pink teats, slowly rubbing in circular motions.

"You like that?" I ask her, to which she answers with unmindful nodding and content moans.

Grinding against me, I can feel the sinful gush seeping through her pants. The wetness fuels me. I fondle her in a near-maniacal manner, rubbing her nipples harder. And I cannot help but pinch them too. Whimpers graduating to shrieks she tries hard to stifle hover towards my ears. _I'm ready to ravage her_.

I roll over abruptly and she collapses on her back, allowing me to be positioned on top of her. Intimidation mirrors in her eyes. But I know she likes where I have put her. _I'm in control now_. I dexterously unbutton and unzip her bottoms, and she slides out of them with no trouble. They descend to the floor next to her blouse. Her red lace underwear follows suit.

"I want you so bad. Do you want me?" she utters in a voice clearly coated with carnal yearning. She wastes no time as her hand begins to explore her soaked centre. Already, she inserts an index finger into her sopping slit, moaning as she guides it deeper. I do not say anything, because she already knows the answer. Instead, I watch intently and feel my own core throb, a fiery pulsation growing.

As sudden as she put it in, she takes the creamed finger out and sticks it in her mouth. I cannot help but be envious. _I want to taste her too_.

"You want some, Tegan?" she teases me, indulging in her apparent sweetness. I grin and abruptly take her finger out of her mouth, and replace it with my tongue. I feel like drowning her in the heated kiss with me as I savour every globule of her in her own mouth. She takes to biting my bottom lip making me gasp. But I know she only does it just so she can breathe a little. She kisses away the stinging sensation she has managed to etch on my lip with her teeth, and I smile subtly at her efforts.

I slowly hover on top of her, making my way down her body and admiring her stark-nakedness. I take in her scent, one that has me identifying the mildness of jasmine and the juicy hints of pomegranate. I plant soft kisses on her shoulder blades, chest and then her flat stomach. Her nipples do not hesitate to harden and goosebumps start to rise as my lips graze her milky skin. _She is so delectable. I want to have her already. I want to dig in._

Impatiently, I continue to go lower and eventually position myself right at her centre. She lets out a ravenous groan when I hook my arms around her supple, arched legs. Though the smell of jasmine and pomegranate combined had me wanting to have her, the fragrant tang introduced to me by her moist, pink sex is too irresistible that I find myself burying my face in between her without an ounce of hesitation.

"Oh shit… Tegan…" I hear her cry out as I lap at her sodden opening mercilessly. She props herself up on her elbows wanting to take a glimpse of me performing magic in the most erotic and sinful of natures. She eyes me lustfully and I give her the same desirous look. However, the eye contact is short-lived when her hazel orbs roll to the back of her head. She falls on her back the moment I take her throbbing bud between my lips and then my teeth, suckling on it insatiably. _If Heaven was a flavour, it has to taste like this. It has to taste like her, ironic and wrong as it may sound._

"Make – make me explode, Baby." she pleads through pleasure-stricken, laboured breaths, "Tegan, your – your mouth fucks me so good. _You_ fuck me so good."

"I know." I manage to mutter smugly before penetrating her gaping chasm of pink flesh with my stiffened tongue. The strokes I grant her are rapid and gluttonous. I continue to moan at her succulence_. I can never get enough of this._

"Oh my god... Oh – oh god! I'm going to come! Ba–Baby!" she yelps frenziedly, tugging at my hair, pushing my face harder against her sex. My tongue goes in and out of her. Fast. Hard. Deep. _She's nearly there._

"Come in my mouth. I want to swallow every drop of you." I embolden her with my filthy choice of words before I plunge back into her, brusquely working my tongue. _In and out. Fast, hard and deep._

I can see her black out as her body shudders violently, her abundant arousal cascading right into my mouth. I do not stop lapping at her flooded core, keeping my word that I would swallow _every drop _of her. She screams in the darkness as she rides out the remainder of her orgasm against my mouth.

I get up from in between her and crawl my way next to her. She continues to tremble slightly from the aftermath of the incomparable ecstasy I had just bequeathed her with. I place a wet kiss on her shoulder as she tries to regain her breath.

Looking around the unlit hotel room as I lay down, I begin to feel the effects of the alcohol and the drug gradually dissipate. The substances I had consumed earlier in the night allowed me to loosen up in the way I wanted. But most of all, they gave me the courage I needed to persuade Sara, my twin sister, to spend the night with me. After all, the experience of being with someone who you love and want, but cannot have and never will have, is unparalleled.

I turn to her exhausted form and wrap an arm around her, "Did you like that, Sara?"

"What?" a seemingly different voice responds to me and instantly, apprehension builds at the pit of my stomach.

Apparently flustered, she gets up and turns the light on. The second I see who she is, my mouth drops and I wish that the lights were off againand that time would turn back.

"Lindsey?"


End file.
